


Incatenato alla Mortalità

by xvictoriadoyle



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvictoriadoyle/pseuds/xvictoriadoyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A volte, John Smith pensa al fatto di non avere due cuori.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incatenato alla Mortalità

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarabakanashimi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/gifts).



> Piccolo regalo per la allonsy che non se lo aspettava proprio, visto che il suo vero regalo non arriverà prima di fine Gennaio XD  
> Buon Natale, comunque.
> 
> Partecipa alla Notte Maya su maridichallenge e alla 500themes_ita con il prompt #071 - 'Incatenato alla mortalità'

  
Ogni tanto John Smith si sente incatenato alla mortalità, sente di non essere abbastanza, che la sua piccola Donna, potrebbe considerarlo un uomo innocuo e banale, che la sua Rose possa seccarsi di non poter più gridare il suo nome, Dottore, la sente dire nel sonno e un po’ li fa male, ma che capisce, che la cosa più brutta è che lui è solo un clone, nonsi sente per niente un signore del tempo, col cuore pieno di voglia di avventura, e poi non ha il TARDIS, a sostituirlo un semplice furgoncino blu che ha sui finestrini delle stelline, che piace tento a sua figlia, ma che lui trova troppo semplice, troppo poco. Semplicemente, è lui che non è abbastanza .Mentre colora e si impiastrocchia la faccia di blu, insieme a Donna, pensa che avrebbe potuto darle molte cose in più se non fosse umano.

Non pensi che se non fossì umano, lei potrebbe non essere con te? La consapevolezza lo colpisce e in quell’attimo, due piccole braccia gli stringono il collo. Caccia via i pensieri e si dice che per lei, potrà smettere di gridare e correre, almeno per un po’.


End file.
